I Still
by TangerineM
Summary: An accident, a love lost... A new girlfriend, jealousy, love... What will happen to Mikan and Natsume? Full summary in the chapter. Sorry I suck at summaries. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1 : Yes, I still love him

**Yo! I decided to write another short story because I was bored! Well, just read and enjoy! **

**For my other fan fictions, I will write the others chapters as soon as I come back to France which is in a week. My vacation is coming to end… Sniff**

**Please R&R**

_**Summary: Mikan and Natsume are best friends, of course they fall in love with each other, but after Natsume confessed to her, he had an accident which caused him to lose some of his memories. He then forgot he confessed to her and he loved her even though he still has feelings for Mikan inside. He fell for someone else and they started going out. But what happened when this someone makes a scene about those two relationships. Mikan will tell him her story and tell him to be with her.**_

**Normal POV**

"Natsume!" A beautiful brunette with big mesmerizing hazel orbs shouted bursting in her best friend's room. Natsume, a tall raven-haired boy with piercing crimson eyes, was sulking on his bed, his head down. He looked up to see Mikan, his best friend with a worried look.

"Ah, Mikan…"

"I know what happened. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault. I should have known that hanging with you like that would upset Rina-san."

"Don't say that! You are my best friend."

"And she is your girlfriend! It took you so long to ask her out! I don't want to ruin your relationship!"

Yes, Natsume's girlfriend, Rina, was furious to see Natsume with Mikan. So, she yelled at him and said that he had to make a choice.

_Flashback_

_Hyuuga Natsume was walking, making his way to the main building of his school. About three weeks ago, he had finally asked Ayakawa Rina out. Of course, his best friend, Yukihira Mikan helped him a lot. She gave him advice, organized outings where they could be together and arranged a meeting with Rina for him. He was thinking about it when, his thoughts was cut-off by his best friend. _

"_NATSUME!" A brunette shouted, she was running toward him. She caught him panting. _

"_Mikan, good morning, why did you run like that?" he asked stopping, smiling at Mikan._

"_Anna texted me earlier and told me that Rina was looking for you now! So when I saw you, I thought I would tell you." She replied smiling. Natsume frowned a bit and his heart hurt a bit but he shrugged it off. _

"_Ah okay, I will look for her then." He quickly said. "I told Anna I saw you and I would tell you so she said it to Rina and she asked me to tell you she will for you in front of your locker." She said as her smile became wider._

"_Ah okay, I will go now." He said and then continued "Want to race with me?" _

"_No, I just saw Hotaru, I will go to her now and I'm tired running to catch you up." She said walking towards her blackmailer best friend, Imai Hotaru. She waved at him and went to her other best friend. Natsume sighed, smiled a bit seeing Mikan being shot by Hotaru because she was too loud in the morning. He then went to the building, towards his locker. _

_When he arrived, he saw a black-haired beauty with green eyes. She was pretty but not as pretty as Mikan. Mikan was the Queen of the school even if she was a bit clumsy. She was beautiful, gorgeous, rich, gentle, bubbly, soft, smart, and was liked by everyone except some of Natsume's fan girls. When Rina saw him, she hugged him and kissed him. She said "Good morning, Natsume-kun. I was looking for you."_

"_Morning, Rina, I know, Mikan told me." Rina suddenly frowned. He noticed it and raised an eyebrow. He continued "So, why were you searching for me?" _

"_Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about Mikan." He frowned a bit and said "Oh? And what's going on?"_

"_Well, I want you to stop being friends with her. You don't spend time with me, you're always with her. I know she loves you."_

"_I won't stop being friends with Mikan, Rina. She is my best friend!"_

"_But, Natsume-kun, everyone knows she loves you, she will try to steal you away from me. She is already beginning. What do you think a girlfriend will feel when she sees her boyfriend spending all his time with another girl?"_

"_Rina, we are just friends. You don't need to be jealous. I was just hanging out with her, nothing else. Why would she love me? She helped us getting together. If she was, she wouldn't have helped me."_

_The bell rung and all the students went inside their classroom except the couple who was still fighting._

"_You have to choose between me and your idiotic best friend." She said, Natsume frowned more, Mikan was clumsy but she was not idiotic even if Hotaru and he called her idiot. _

"_Rina, I won't choose. I can't."_

"_You have to choose. I or we are over." After that, she left him. He sighed and leaned on his locker._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't worry, she is just over-reacting."

"No, she is not. You have to treat her as a diamond, the most precious thing for you in the universe." She said softly as she sighed. She went to the window and stared outside, the rain. He looked at her from his bed. She looked like a goddess; she was wearing a simple light pink dress ending at her knees. She had a white shawl around her body; she was wearing white knee length laced boots. She looked melancholic, she was staring outside, and then she turned to him and smiled softly at him.

"I know what she feels, it hurts. She loves you, it's normal she is insecure. I felt the same way, may be worse." She said chuckling a bit.

"You didn't tell me." She looked at him calmly and said "You knew, but remember you lost you memories."

"Tell me again then."

"Well, I fell in love with him gradually. I know him for a long time. We spent a lot of time together, and one day, I happened to know he loved me too. Unfortunately, something came in our way and he changed."

"And what happened next?"

"He found a girlfriend after a few years. Of course, I was hurt but he loves her." She said as her eyes showed sadness.

"You should make up with Rina or else all me hard work will go to waste."

"Okay, I will." He said glaring playfully at her. He then asked "Do you still love him?"

"Yes… Natsume, I still love him." She said as she looked down. She looked up at him with a sad smile on her face, she said "I have to now; I have to meet Hotaru in 10 minutes."

"Oh okay." He looked at Mikan who made her way to the door of his room. She waved at him and said to make up with his girlfriend before closing the door. She said in sad and soft tone "Good-bye Natsume."

She went out with a white umbrella; Natsume was at his window looking at her making her way to the park. Of course, he didn't saw tears coming down from her hazel eyes neither did he hear her whispered "Yes, I still love him and I think I will love him forever, but his heart doesn't belong to me anymore…"


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucky

**I'm sorry, I haven't written for a long time now. **

**Here's the next chapter and the end, I was thinking of making it a two-shots because I have others stories to finish!**

**Please enjoy it and Read and Review**

_Recap_

_She went out with a white umbrella; Natsume was at his window looking at her making her way to the park. Of course, he didn't saw tears coming down from her hazel eyes neither did he hear her whispered "Yes, I still love him and I think I will love him forever, but his heart doesn't belong to me anymore…"_

_End of Recap_

Mikan reached the park and sat on a swing waiting for Hotaru. She sang softly…

**(Beautiful Wish by Kitamura Eri)**

_**Dareka no koe ni namae wo yobarete me wo samasu  
>Aoi nami ni ukabu umi no yurikago de<br>Yume wo miteta no**_

_**Kono umi no doko ka de ima arasuu koe ga suru  
>Naiteru kokoro kara ai wa umare nai<br>Kanashimi dake ga afurete shimau**_

_**Utsukushi umi no negai no kakera kara  
>Umarete yukitai hikari wo daite<br>Yuuyake ni somaru ORENJI no umi ni wa  
>Sekai no namida ga nemutteru<strong>_

As she was about to continue, someone stopped in front of her, she looked up to see raven hair. She sighed and said "Hey, Hotaru…"

"Hey" Hotaru replied as she sat on the swing next to her. She continued "I guess you went to see him and being the kind-hearted girl you are, you ordered him to make up with his bitch of girlfriend."

"Don't say that, Hotaru. She isn't that bad, after all she is the one Natsume has chosen."

"Mikan, you and I know that she is not what Hyuuga thinks. Remember, before he lost his memories, she tried to seduce him, flirt, and kiss him and all. She was always wearing short clothes which showed her breasts and her ass. After she knew he was amnesiac, she decided to copy your style and she began to act like you. That's how she tricked Hyuuga."

"Maybe she changed. Anyway, it's too late now. He is happy it's all that matters."

"Mikan…" Hotaru whined, stood up and stood in front of her best friend "Stop thinking about others' happiness and think of you." Mikan smiled at her, stood up as well and hold her hand. She squeezed it and said smile warmly.

"Thank you Hotaru. But after all, if you really love someone, as we said, you have to let him go knowing he will find his happiness."

Hotaru smiled back and shook her head in disbelief. She thought _'She is so selfless… If she goes on like this, I'm afraid she will never find her happy ending… If she always tries to help others…'_

"Let's walk a bit. Don't you to stop at a coffee shop?" Hotaru asked her. Her best friend nodded and so they ended talking in a café.

**After a week**

During this week, Natsume made up with Rina who was smirking in her mind. Natsume also tried to talk to Mikan but unfortunately for him or fortunately for Rina, she kept on avoiding him every time he tried.

Moreover, Hotaru and Ruka kept on helping her since they knew the truth and how Natsume's was making Mikan suffer even if he didn't know. Yeah, even Ruka stopped Natsume from talking worse even say a word to her much on Rina's delight. Even though Natsume was his best friend, Ruka was Mikan's friend and he considered her as his sister.

It was Friday afternoon; Natsume was lying on a branch of _their_ Sakura tree, Mikan and his. As usual, he was skipping class, usually he was with Mikan, but since she started avoiding him, he found himself in the Sakura tree alone. He heaved a sigh. He was feeling lonely and it didn't help that his two best friends weren't really talking to him since he was always with Rina. Even Ruka was distant towards him. One day he tried to ask him why he didn't spend time with him anymore.

Ruka replied in a stern and cold voice _"I don't want to disturb you and Ayakawa-san. To tell you the truth, I don't really like her, I'm sorry I know she is your girlfriend but I can't stand being with her. Sorry but I need to go, Hotaru is waiting for me."_ Then he left.

Of course, Natsume was shocked, it was rare for Ruka to hate someone but he couldn't force him to like his girlfriend.

Finally at the end of the year, Natsume was only with Rina and his friends especially his best friends, Mikan and Ruka kept avoiding him. It was like their gang was broken. Rina, being the conceited bitch, she created rumors about Mikan. She said Mikan was a slut, a bitch or a whore…. That she was just a bitch who only thought about herself.

Mikan didn't really care about it, she only shrugged it off making the others think about of cool she was. Everybody knew how Rina was, but they couldn't do anything since her followers were always there.

At the graduation day, the teachers asked Mikan to make a speech and to sing in front of the student body. Of course she agreed.

So there she was now, in the gymnasium in the backstage waiting for her turn.

"Now, let's welcome to our president, Yukihira Mikan." The principle said. Everyone cheered as Mikan came on the stage. She waved at her friends and made her speech.

After she went backstage, she saw Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Misaki, Ruka, her twin brother Youichi, Koko, Kitsu and Tsubasa waiting for her. She smiled warmly at them who return the smile.

"Are you ready? I'm sorry for asking you to sing with me." Mikan said.

"Don't be stupid. We are always here for you." Hotaru said approaching her best friend. She nodded and went to change her clothes.

When she was ready, the principle said "Now, Give it up to our president and her friends who will sing for us today."

**Keep Holding On (Glee Cast)**

_Keep Holding On  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<br>Ha ha ha ha ha  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<br>Ha ha ha ha ha_

_[Mikan:]__  
>You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand<em>

_[Youichi:]__  
>When it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ no I won't give in_

_[Everyone:]__  
>Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong.<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ cause you know I'm here for you, there's nothing you can say_

_(nothing you can say)_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ nothing you can do_

_(nothing you can do)_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ there's no other way when it comes to the truth so_

_[Everyone:]__ holding on_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_[Youichi]__ so far away I wish you were here before it's too late this could all disappear._

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ before the doors close and it comes to end with you by my side I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend ya yaaaa_

_[Everyone:]__ keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause I'm here for you I'm here for you_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ there's nothing you can say  
>(nothing you can say)<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ nothing you can do  
>(nothing you can do)<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ there's no other way_

_[Everyone:]__ when it comes to the truth so keep holding on_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through. Hear me when I say when I say I'll believe. Nothing's gonna change nothings gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

_[Everyone:]__ ya ya ya ya la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la la KEEP HOLDING ON cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you I'm here for you._

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ there's nothing you can say  
>(nothing you can say)<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ nothing you can do  
>(nothing you can do)<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ there's no other way_

_[Everyone:]__ when it comes to the truth so keep holding on_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<br>Ha ha ha ha ha_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ keep holding on_

_Ha ha ha ha ha  
>Ha ha ha ha ha<br>Ha ha ha ha ha_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ keep holding on. There's nothing you can say  
>(nothing you can say)<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ nothing you can do  
>(nothing you can do)<em>

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ there's no other way_

_[Everyone:]__ when it comes to the truth so keep, keep holding on_

_[Mikan and Youichi:]__ cause you know we'll make it through we'll make it through_

They finished singing and everyone cheered and screamed in glee.

"Thank you so much everyone. Please enjoy the next song!"

**Loser Like Me (Glee Cast)**

_Mikan:_

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
>But, hey, everyone you wanna be<br>Probably started off like me  
>You may say that I'm a freakshow (I don't care)<br>But, hey, give me just a little time  
>I bet you're gonna change your mind<em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

_Youichi:___

_Push me up against the locker  
>And hey, all I do is shake it off<br>I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
>I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters<br>'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
>I'll see you when you wash my car<em>

_All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
>It ain't so hard to take, that's right<br>'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
>And I'll just look away, that's right<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me  
>A loser like me<em>

_Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up-up in the air<br>Hey, you, over there  
>Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care<br>You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
>Like a rocket, just watch me go<br>Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
>I can only be who I are<em>

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me<br>A loser like me_

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
>So everyone can hear<br>Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
>Baby, I don't care<br>Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
>You wanna be<br>You wanna be  
>A loser like me (A loser like me)<br>A loser like me (A loser like me)  
>A loser like me<em>

At the end of the song, the students cheered as well as the teachers. Mikan just came back on what Rina said about her even though she wasn't a loser in the first place.

After the gang regained their seats, the principle came on the stage and said "Now, let's give your diploma. We'll begin by the one who outstood during her years of high school. Yukihara Mikan."

The students and the teachers clapped their hands as Mikan took her diploma.

"The second student following Yukihira-san is Hyuuga Natsume."

The fan girls screamed while the others sweat-dropped as they clapped their hands. On the stage Natsume stood beside Mikan while the principle announced the third and last student. (I just created it, it doesn't exist a school where they announced the 3 firsts students)

Natsume tried to talk to Mikan and whispered "Oi, Mikan." She just ignored it. She couldn't take it anymore, she loved him and he lost his memories and now, he considered her as a friend. So to make him shut up she shot him a deathly glare and step on his foot.

Without waiting for the principle to say they could sit down, she just ran away. Immediately, the students started whispering, Rina and her followers smirked and Mikan's friends got up to follow her. Natsume snapped out of his trance and ran outside to follow his friends.

Mikan ran all the way to her house. When she arrived, she collapsed on her bed. Hotaru arrived first in her best friend's room panting. She saw Mikan and immediately closed the door so no one could enter. She drew the curtains because she knew Natsume would follow and he had the habit to climb on the Sakura tree in front of Mikan's window and guessed he would do it.

She heard a knock, she looked on her minicomputer and saw all of their friends except Natsume, and she moved her bug to Mikan's family's garden and saw Natsume cursed under his breath because he couldn't see inside Mikan's room.

She looked around the room to find nearly empty apart of boxes full of things. She narrowed her eyes and sighed. She sat on her best friend's bed beside her. She placed a hand on her shoulder. Mikan lifted her face full of tears to see her best friend with a sad smile. "Are you all right?" Hotaru asked. Mikan nodded.

"I'm sorry to leave like that but I couldn't stand it anymore. Natsume is being persistent and I don't want to ruin his relationship." Mikan said sobbing while whipping her tears away.

"I understand, don't worry." Hotaru said in a soft and warm voice. (Hotaru? In a soft and warm voice? Is that possible you asked? In my story it is =p)

Then, she hugged her best friend allowing her to cry on her.

After Mikan calmed down, she smiled at her best friend. When Hotaru noticed it she returned to her cold character and said in a stern voice "Care to explain?" She pointed at the boxes in the room. Mikan let out a little nervous laugh, which their friends heard. They banged on her door. Mikan looked at Hotaru in surprised and asked "Don't tell they were here all the time." Hotaru only smirked which make Mikan sweat-dropped. She went to the door to open it to her friends. When they entered, they looked around the room and yelled "What the hell?" Mikan passed a hand through her hair and said while closing the door and leaning on it "Well…"

"As I was about to say, I'm moving."

"WHAT?"

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Stop screaming, we are just next to you."Hotaru said glaring at them and blowing the smoke from her baka-gun

"As I was saying, I'm moving to Tokyo, someone scouted me to be an idol and I decided to accept his offer so basically I'm moving."

Their eyes went wide open even Natsume who was still outside the house and nobody but Hotaru knew he was here.

"And you didn't tell me?" Hotaru asked

"I was about, and I wanted to ask you if you could be my manager. I don't want some old geezer to be my manager" Mikan said smiling innocently.

"Fine, but just because you're my best friend and I'll be rich" Hotaru said but thought _'I will make you suffer Hyuuga.'_ "And what about Hyuuga?" She asked.

"Don't tell him please, I don't him to know, he will just try to talk to me and Ayakawa-san will be mad again." Mikan said with a sad smile and voice.

When Natsume heard that, he decided to go to Rina's party for the last day of school to talk to her. When he arrived, he saw her making out with some dude and she was half naked. The usual clothes she wore were changed for a short skirt which showed her ass, she wore a mini bikini and some high stilettos. Natsume's eyes widen, and then he saw her stopping making out and going to talk to her best friend Riko. What he heard shocked him. He went to her slapped her and went away to find Mikan.

When he was walking he thought of what Rina said.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Rina" Riko said. "Where's Natsume? I didn't see him and you were making out with some guy again."_

"_I don't know if he will come, he went to that bitch of Yukihira." Rina snapped_

"_Well, even if you think so, you still copied her to seduce Natsume."_

"_Yeah, I don't understand why he loves her. She is just a bitch who's acting innocent."_

"_Even so, you are still acting like her so Natsume will like you. Before he lost his memories, you wore these kinds of clothes and were doing it with anyone you wanted. You just want to do it with Natsume right?"_

"_Hell yeah, he is so hot." Rina said."I'm such a genius. He loves this bitch of Yukihira but because I acted like her now he is mine, my toy." She continued laughing._

_End of Flashback_

Natsume clenched his fists he was furious, he was right. He didn't feel right when he was with Rina and was sad when Mikan ignored him.

While he was in his thoughts, he crossed a road and didn't look before. A car arrived; the chauffeur didn't see Natsume and hit him.

Natsume just hit his head. All his memories came back; he didn't hear the people around him asking him if he was okay. When the flashbacks in his head finished, he dashed towards Mikan's house. He didn't care about the protestations of the people around him asking him if he was okay.

He ran to Mikan's house, when he turned around the corner to arrive at Mikan's house door, he heard a beautiful melody playing by a violin. He immediately knew who it was: Mikan. He burst in her house garden and there she was, under the Sakura tree playing the violin (Imagine Tsukiyo no Violinist from Shugo Chara) for her friends who were sitting on the grass in front of her. They had a peaceful face and their eyes were closed including Mikan's eyes.

He stayed hidden from them and he listened to Mikan's violin. When she finished he took a glance at her to see she had sat down and she was looking at her friends.

"Mikan, are you sure about this?" Hotaru suddenly asked.

"Of course, and please don't tell Natsume. Well, I'm going now; I have a lot of things to do." Mikan replied. Her friends nodded and let Mikan go pack up her stuff, of course, they didn't know Natsume already knew Mikan was going away except Hotaru.

The day after, at 12:15, Mikan was at the train station with her luggage and her friends. They were talking to each other before Mikan had to go. Hotaru would go after. When the train had to go, a bell rang.

"We don't want you to go!" her friends said tears flowing down their face as well as Mikan's face.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other soon." Mikan said in an assuring tone. They nodded, Mikan took her suitcase, and as she was about to go in the train, someone yelled her name. She turned around to see Natsume with his guitar. She thought it was strange because since he lost his memories he didn't play his guitar once. As she pondered about it Natsume arrived to her and began to play a familiar melody to Mikan

_Flashback_

_Natsume has just confessed to Mikan who returned his feelings. They were in the Mikan's garden under the Sakura tree. They were talking about their future._

"_You know, Natsume, someday, I will become an artist." Mikan said._

"_Yeah, I know you will. Maybe I'll become one too." Natsume replied with a loving smile._

_Mikan clapped her hands together and said "Really? Then we'll form a group together."_

_She took his hands in hers and looked at him lovingly, she said "So we will be together forever." Natsume nodded and leaned in to kiss her. When they broke the kiss, Mikan said "I'm lucky to be in love with my best friend."_

"_Yeah, I'm lucky too. You know we could create a song with what you said." Natsume said._

_End of flashback_

Then, Natsume began to sing.

**Lucky (Glee Cast: Quinn and Sam) Just listen to the song and when Sam sings it's Natsume and when it's Quinn it's Mikan obviously**

_Do you hear me,  
>I'm talking to you<br>Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying<em>

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
>I feel your whisper across the sea<br>I keep you with me in my heart  
>You make it easier when life gets hard<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>Lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_And so I'm sailing through the sea  
>To an island where we'll meet<br>You'll hear the music fill the air  
>I'll put a flower in your hair<em>

_Though the breezes through trees  
>Move so pretty you're all I see<br>As the world keeps spinning round  
>You hold me right here right now<em>

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again  
>I'm lucky we're in love in every way<br>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
>Lucky to be coming home someday<em>

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
>Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh<em>

When they finished, Mikan and her friends were in tears. Natsume took a step to her and hugged her tightly. "Idiot, don't go like that. What am I going to do if you're not with me?" Natsume said breaking the hug.

"How did you…? " Mikan asked but couldn't finish.

"I regained my memories yesterday, I went to talk to Ayakawa and I broke up with her and got my memories back." Natsume said then continued "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you try to bring my memories back?"

"But, you fell for Ayakawa-san, so I thought it didn't matter anymore."

"Idiot, of course it matters. There is only you in my heart. That Ayakawa bitch just pretended to be you, that's all and me being stupid I fell into her trap." Mikan cried more, Natsume hugged her and stroked her hair and said to calm down.

"But even…" Mikan was about to protest but Natsume silenced her by a kiss. They continued making out until Hotaru shot Natsume thrice.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Did you think because Mikan forgave you, I will? Hyuuga, you'll regret it." Hotaru said loading her baka bazooka, she said it with an evil smile and she had a dangerous aura. Natsume just had to run for his life.

**Okay! This is finally finished. I'm sorry I took so long I really hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
